1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhering therapeutic tool, and more particularly to a tool to be adhered to an effective spot for therapeutic treatment.
2. Related Art
It is already made clear that a living body of the human being is created such that all commands from the brain to various muscles are functioned by electrical signal. It is because of the interruption of the electrical signal that paralysis of the motor nerve occurs due to traffic accidents and surgical treatment. Even if the degree of adverse effect to the living body is not so serious as to cause paralysis of the motor nerve, degraded function may often cause numbness, lack of sensitivity, trembling, coldness and the like.
Various proposals have been made as a method for recovering the degraded function. The proposals include acupuncture, moxibustion, finger pressure therapy, massage, magnetic treatment, feeding of electricity, feeding of low frequency and so on. Although those therapeutic treatments have been widely accepted, they are not yet completely satisfactory in effect.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above.